All I Want For Christmas Is You
by digiblue00
Summary: A story about how one realises that the best presents in life are the ones you already have. It's how you learn to treasure it. Oneshot SouMi MERRY X'MAS ALL!


**(A/N: Hey guys, it's that special season again! Time for the presents, turkey, pudding! Here, I would like to wish everyone a very merry x'mas and a happy new year! Enjoy!)**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You **

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_**

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

"Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself."

Misao nodded her head in reply. "You too, I'll see ya during the holidays."

Soujirou looked at the girl in front of him, unsure of what to say next. He contemplated on giving a hug, or to do or say something that might make her change her mind and ask him to stay, but he didn't know what.

"Last call for flight 714. Will all passengers please report to Gate 26 immediately."

"That's my call, I'll see you soon Misao-san."

Misao just smiled and watched as the brunette walked away, clutching his luggage in hand. Yes, she was going to miss that idiot.

It had seemed so long, but it was only a mere six months when he had just arrived. An exchange student from Kyoto, he had caused quite a commotion amongst the female population in her high school. Not to mention, turning her life upside down with the crazed and rabid fangirls out for her blood every second. It was not her fault that her Omasu had thought it a good idea to sign up for the school's Foreign Exchange Student Housing Programme. Apparently, it was hers and Okon's idea of a better way to meet hot foreign guys than through the local dating service.

It took quite a fair bit of getting used to, especially since Misao was the kind of girl who was fond of her freedom and it was hard to remind herself, that there was a hormonal male teenager in the house and she had to keep in check her apparels, especially at night.

She took the subway back home and after getting rid of her winter apparel, snuggled into the warmth of the couch, glad to be back at home. She was about to turn on the television, but found that it was missing.

"Sou-chan!!! Where did you hide the remote again!!"

No reply, how dare he ignore her! Makimachi Misao of all people! Huffing, she sped down to the guest room where the exchange student was supposed to be. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door and found herself staring at an empty bedroom.

That's right, he already went back to Kyoto. She was shocked, she had so soon already forgotten about it. Cursing herself for being so forgetful, she decided to take a warm shower to relax herself.

Grateful for warm showers, Misao was about to step out of the bathroom to get her clothes, when she remembered that she had only a towel on. She was about to scream for Soujirou to help her get her clothes but… he wasn't around anymore. She wanted to step out to get her clothes, but she remembered his reaction when she did that a few days of staying with the family. His face went extremely red and he wouldn't look her in the eye for the rest of the day. She laughed at that memory and came to the sudden realisation that he was no longer around.

She had become so accustomed to his being there, his presence that suddenly dare she say it, without him around things almost seemed a little… lonely… She shook off the weird feeling and headed straight for her room to seek the comforts of her bed.

It took a little getting used to. It was truly weird not having the smiling youth hanging around her and even her family members felt the absence of his company.

_**A few months later…**_

As Misao trudged back to her house after school, she could finally acknowledge that she really missed him and now that her holidays were coming, she felt even lonelier.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_**

**_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_**

**_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_**

Just as she was walking past the rows of shops, it was then that she realised that the one person she had most wanted to spend, not just the holidays, but that Christmas, was Soujirou. Without a second thought, she sped home, changed and headed straight for the airport.

She blurted out her request for a ticket to Kyoto, but the lady at the counter merely smiled and told her that the entire flight was already booked and the next available flight would be the week after Christmas. Filled with disappointment, she turned around only to collide into a walking passer-by.

Rubbing her sore behind, the person reached out, took her hand and pulled her back up again.

"You alright- "

Her eyes widened at the sound of that voice.

"Sou-chan!" Then without thought, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Misao-san? How did you know I was here? My visit was supposed to be a surprise…"

Not letting him finish his sentence, she pressed her lips against his, desperate to let him know her feelings. To which, he returned most ardently.

**_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_**

**_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click_**

**_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, you, baby_**

**_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_**

**_Everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa wont you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_**

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_**

_**Cause I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...** _

As they stood there at the airport, both could not help but think that they had received the greatest Christmas gift of all. Each other.

**_All I want for Christmas is you_**

_owari _

**(A/N: Wow, I can't believe I just wrote this. Now that I think about it, my fic is sooo lame and corny!! . Ok, anyways in the spirit of the season please leave behind a review!! Once again, MERRY X'MAS TO ALL and have a great year ahead!!)**


End file.
